Magic
Magic, also know as Sorcery or Wizardry is a powerful force, that is limitless in potential and has the ability to influence and change the world around those who use it. Types of Magic Elemental Magic: The most common form of magic. Elemental Magic requires the magic-capable individual to focus on influencing the flow of magical energy towards effecting a certain element (fire, earth, air, water) or lesser element (lightning, organic, metal, light, dark). Necromancy: The dark magical art of manipulating the dead, there are two subtypes of necromancy. False Necromancy focuses on enslaving the souls and corpses, reanimating them back as mindless undead bounded to the user's will. True Necromancy is the only way to completely resurrect some one from the dead, returning their body and soul to the point as if they had never died. Those brought back via True Necromancy are said to retain their memories of death, and thus it can be used to reveal the secrets of the afterlife. The only known current way to achieve True Necromancy is via the Elitin Varguim. Chaos Magic: A highly destructive magic found almost exclusively in Demons. It is the only type of magic than Demons can achieve, but is nevertheless very powerful. Chaos Magic centers around forcibly hardening the magic naturally flowing around oneself, and blasting this condensed magic out in various forms, the most common being exothermic and endothermic reactions. Light Magic: A form of magic similar, but opposite, to Chaos Magic. Light Magic is almost exclusively present in the Heliun, although unlike the Demons they can use other types of magic too. Light Magic works by materializing the magic energy around oneself and effecting its physical flow.It is not very powerful offensively. However, it is very good of benign spell and incantation. Though it takes longer for Light Magic to be out to full effect, its potential strength us higher than Chaos Magic. Primal Magic: A form of wild magic that it focuses on the energy of living things in nature as well as the raw emotion that flows through it all. That energy is harnessed in the casting of magic and is very effective against things that are unnatural to nature including the ability to polymorph into any ordinary animals or monster that varies between the skill of the user however transforming a spirit-animal entity is exceptionally difficult. Psychomancy: A powerful and dangerous form of sorcery dealing with influencing of the mind such as mind control and enthrallment, manipulating memories or implanting thoughts within individuals. Blood Magic: A particularly corruptive and sinister type of magic, using the power within blood to fuel spells and cast powerful curses. Runic Magic: A ancient branch of magic focusing on employing runes and symbols that are imbued with magical powers. Arcane Magic: A extremely potent as well as dangerous form of magic that draws on mana or relying on leylines to preform sorcery and conduct celestial energy as both defensive and offensive abilities. Shadow Magic: An obscure yet powerful form of magic, that involves manipulating shadows allowing for bending it for varies uses, such as teleportation, or could be molded them to physical forms, such as weapons. Souling: A forbidden art of magic, that is used to prolong the lifespan of the caster by transferring the person's soul into a new body at the cost of suppressing the host's spirit. End Magic: A ancient and powerful dark magic used by those who devote themselves to the End, thus allowing them to cast transmutation curses, teleporting and conducting dark energy. Twilight Magic: A form of magic exclusively practiced by the Elves of Twilight, which grants them the abilities to cure or slow curses, heal people, detect people's auras and even infuse magic into the land itself. Thaumcraft: A form of sorcery which can be used to preform powerful enchantments, craft potions and charms. Mystcraft: A magical art of opening portals to other dimensions, which can also be used as a crude teleportation method. Pork: A dangerous and extremely powerful type of magic based on the power of Pork. Those that practice this often are corrupted by it and succumb to the desire to worship Pork, granting porky powers such as the power to create a Porkcrux. Metalworking Bend: A mystical art developed solely by legendary Master-smiths, granting them the ability to bend the metal to their will which they use to create powerful works of metalcrafts.